The purpose of this study is to: 1)Screen members of a family for multiple endocrine neoplasia, type 2A and determine which members have lichen amyloidosis; 2) develop lymphoblast preparations from family members and spouses to be used in genetic linkage studies; 3) Characterize the lichen amyloidosis lesion and determine the protein in the amyloid lesion; 4) Develop better techniques for prospective screening of pheochromocytoma in men 2A.